moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moira Thaurissan
Bronzebeard|by birth}} Thaurissan|by marriage}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Titles: |Row 4 info = Princess of Ironforge (formerly) Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron Dark Iron Representative to the Council of Three Hammers |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * * |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Magni Bronzebeard, father Eimear Bronzebeard†, mother Dagran Thaurissan I†, husband Dagran Thaurissan II, son Muradin Bronzebeard, uncle Brann Bronzebeard, uncle}} Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan (née Bronzebeard) is the wife of the late Dagran Thaurissan I and current ruler of the Dark Iron Clan of Dwarves. As wife to the late Emperor, Moira rules over the Dark Iron Clan until her son, Dagran Thaurissan II can come of age. Though born of the rival Bronzebeard Clan, Moira was famously abducted by the Dark Iron Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and held as a political prisoner. During her stay with Dagran however, she was treated with the respect due to her position, as well as kindness and eventually genuine affection as she began to feel the same way. Moira was treated by the Dark Iron Clan with the respect that none amongst the Bronzebeard Clan, including her own Father, Magni Bronzebeard, had ever shown her. That she herself was capable of rule and Thaurissan treated her like an equal. Eventually, the two fell in love. the pair were married within Shadowforge City and reigned as husband and wide. Unfortunately for the pair, Magni Bronzebeard refused to believe that Moira could have fallen in genuine love for Thaurissan, and sent an elite team into Blackrock Depths to rescue her. Dagran Thaurissan I was slain by Magni's assassins, and Moira refused to abandon Shadowforge. Remaining in Shadowforge City over the next several years, Moira would consolidate her position as remaining ruler of the Dark Iron Clan after the birth of her son, Dagran Thaurissan II confirmed that the line of Thaurissan would continue. Moira would return to Ironforge shortly before the Cataclysm and assume her position as heir of Ironforge without issue. Moira ruled arrogantly however, and had the Gryphons moved out of Ironforge, the gate sealed and the Deepen Tram closed, essentially holding all of Ironforge hostage. Eventually, Moira's brief reign over Ironforge was overthrown by King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, but his own son, Anduin Wrynn, who had been held hostage by Moira, convinced Varian to stay his blade from taking her life, as she too had been wronged and known suffering, but had not turned it into a strength. Furthermore, her death would only throw the succession question into crisis, and a war between the Dwarves would soon follow. Varian agreed to spare Moira’s life but stipulated that if Moira was to be a leader and unite the dwarves, then she’d have to earn her crown by earning her people's respect. In order to take into account the opinions of all dwarves, Varian called for the formation of the Council of Three Hammers, including her uncle Muradin to rule over the Bronzebeard Clan and Falstad Wildhammer to rule over the Wildhammer Clan, leaving Moira as the Dark Iron representative. Since the incident, Moira has done everything in her power to integrate the Dark Iron Clan into the Kingdom of Ironforge, spreading their knowledge of Fire and Magic and mining across Khaz Modan. Sometimes resorting to underhanded tactics such as shifting public opinion of distrust towards the Wildhammer Clan instead of her own Dark Iron Clan. As well as forming political alliances at precisely the right moment, and was the first Dwarven leader to pledge her Clan to King Varian's forces. All of these measures have done much to place the Dark Iron Clan firmly behind her, as everything she does, she does for her people and her son first and foremost. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Grand Alliance Category:Priests